The Ancient's War Undone
by Alpha-Inventor
Summary: The Angels have made their appearance. While NERV is ready for the Seige, another group, The MDF, is out to take the fight to the angels. Phase Master Janius has been tasked with assisting NERVS pilots Lots of OC, and very shortly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Night. A time of relaxation. A time for peace. A time where the sky burns, giants fight and people die. The angel Sachiel had arrived. And before it stood the mighty Evangelion Unit one, piloted by a lonely, week and terrified 14 year old child. Sachiel never stood a chance. And it knew it. It fought terribly. It fought knowing its death was inevitable. But still, it strove to live. When it couldn't fight any farther, it initiated a self destruct of its main body. It threw its body away, hoping to preserve the very center of its core, a 3cm red sphere. The core flew to the edge of Tokyo-3, unnoticed by all. All but one person, who was looking for the core specifically. His hidden sensor network based on the far side of the moon detected it immediately, and sent him real time coordinates. "So, this is an "Angel" core. 1 down. 16 to go." he picked up the core, disappeared, literally, disappeared into the shadows, right in front if one Aida Kensuke.

A week later, Shinji Ikari, pilot of Unit 01, was back in school. And he had let slip he was the pilot of said Evangelion. Toji Suzahara had punched him in the school yard, and that was before lunch. And yet his life was about to take a major turn yet again.

Sitting at his computer, the third child received a curios IM. And yet he had the only computer active in his classroom.

Zantai (the unkown messenger): Shinji Ikare, third child, I presume?

Ikari01: …. Yeah, who are you

Zantai: I will tell you later. I need you to head to the Rooftop now.

Ikari01: why?

Zantai: do want to know the truth? About everything? About your father, your mother, and the Evangelion?

Shinji Ikari excused himself from class immediately. Aida Kensuke followed him shortly after.

The roof top was empty when he got there. As soon as he closed the door back down, the same man who collected the angel core previously showed himself. He walked out of the shadow of the school flagpole. He wore a long sleeved leather jacket, black shirt and a tan khakis. A sword hilt could be seen sticking out form under his jacket.

"Hello Shinji. I am here to help exterminate your "Angel" Infestation."

A/N

Hey, first fanfic here. Be as harsh as you want. Reviews are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Shinji. I am here to help exterminate your 'Angel' Infestation."

"… who are you?" Shinji wasted no time, after all, he just watched the guy walk out of a shadow. He could be really dangerous.

"My name is Janius Maximillian. Call me Janius." he then looks at the door to the roof. "And you, Aida is it? Come on out here." A rather disappointed Kensuke walked out into the open. "Good. No more sneaking around. I know you've seen me before. Keep quiet for now."

"umm, Janius, can I ask exactly what you are? You just came out of nowhere?" Shinji's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Don't worry, im not an 'Angel'. I just have certain abilities. Im actually in a business much like yours, Third Child. And I need to inform you on a few things." at that, Janius pulled out a small red sphere. Kensuke almost spoke up but thought better. For once. "this is and 'Angels' true core. Small enough to hid in almost anything. It can convert just about anything into a mobile weapon of mass destruction. It is crystallized existence. And indestructible to anything found on this planet. Unless this is properly isolated, you will never end this attacks. Or, I can destroy them for you."

Kensuke couldn't hold it any more and started asking questions. "Wait, how can you destroy those cores if their indestructible. How do you know all that. And how did you know where to find the core."

"Good questions. Is it to much to ask for some answers. It was you who sent me that IM wasn't it?"

"First, no I didn't send that IM, one of my friends did. They also managed to squeeze some very important information from NERV's computers. That should suffice for most of those. As for these cores, I said nothing usual to the planet did I not? No more questions for now." he looks at his wrist. "I have to go. Tell no one either of you ever saw me." looks at Shinji. "Especially your Father." he starts walking away. "Oh, if you absolutely need me for something, you can reach me with this number. Only in EMERGENCIES" he gives Shinji the number and promptly disappears.

"That was AWESOME. Did you see that? He just disappeared. And on top of that, he knew so much. He did the same thing after the Angel fight." Kensuke just prattled on for a while, and Shinji just stood there, not sure what to make of it. Suddenly, Rei Ayanami burst onto the roof.

"Pilot Ikari. We have to report to NERV. An Angel Attack."

* * *

"What you opinion of the pilot?"

"Frankly, I don't think there's a thing we can do to save these guys. He will break soon. And most likely at the worst time. He could be the weakest link in the chain. What about the red head? Who did you assign to her"

"Lune."

"What? Lune? Is she supposed to make contact to? they'll kill each other"

"Am I stupid? No she will only make contact if theres a problem. Otherwise they wont make contact till the pilots meet. Now, head back down there. Take the Ara Zantai with you. Make sure to retrieve the cores. We cannot allow the War involve another universe"

* * *

"So, Kaji, whats the story on the Third?" Asuka Langly Soryu, pilot of the Mass production Evangelion 02 asked.

"Shinji? What ever you've been told most likely. He beat his first angel without any training. It was his first time even in an Eva. 43.8 Sync ratio average." Kaji purposely left out the Berserker moment. She did NOT need to know any of that stuff about the Eva. She was hard enough to deal with in the first place.

"Aw, come on Kaji, give me the details. What really happened. There's no way a Rookie did that. Tell Me!" Asuka started pouting and clinging onto Kaji's side.

Kaji really wanted to be elsewhere, and yet the spy couldn't do anything to get the clingy girl of him. So he just sighed instead. The first time of many times in the weeks to come

A/N

Yeah I know its still short. My writing has a lot of growth left to it. Chapters will get longer, but its going to take time. At least im planning an update each week, so it should help some. I want to thank Daetor for his review. It was much more helpful then RahXephon's review. I know I said be as harsh as you want, but I did say FIRST STORY.

I could continue but humiliating a reviewer is not a good practice.


End file.
